


Feeling the Burn

by usermechanics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Workout sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: After a hard workout, Lena still wants to do some cardio with Amélie.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Feeling the Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So I found [some hot artwork by soundchaser128 on twitter](https://twitter.com/soundchaser128/status/1349432291282583552) and I wanted to write a fic for it regardless.
> 
> I hope yall don't mind this plotless Tracer/Widowmaker porn.

Amélie truly thought that a hard workout of heavy weight lifting would be enough to slow down Lena just a bit.

It wasn’t that Amélie didn’t admire Lena’s speed; it was incredibly practical for her as a member of Overwatch, and arguably Lena’s most prized asset as a killer. She loved it, actually; with it, Lena was easily a partner in crime that worked wonderfully, considering Amélie was one to admire assassinations herself.

It was just that whenever Amélie wanted to talk, or find time to spend with Lena, she could never keep up.

It had been the case at the gym as well. More often than not, Amélie spotted Lena. Whether she had a bar on her shoulders with more weight that Amélie could ever dare manage as Lena did her squats, or as she did her leg presses, Amélie spotted her and admired the weights that she used, and the repetitions that she did; they were both higher than Amélie could have done.

There was also much more than Amélie loved about spotting Lena, even if it were stuff she’d never say aloud. The way that sweat dripped off her brow and fell onto her white tank top, the way that her muscles bulged as she pushed herself as far as she could go, even the slight groans from her whenever she reached the end of her sets and showed how much she was pushing herself were almost addicting. It wasn’t even mentioning the glances Amélie gave Lena whenever she was squatting, ones that she could easily excuse as “checking her form;” it was hard not to stare when her shorts barely concealed her rear with every squat she did. Lena was definitely as athletic as she looked, someone who was addicting to the eyes to marvel at whenever she worked out, and Amélie made sure to make the best of it.

Yet, whenever it was Lena’s turn to spot, she always did it with a bright smile on her face. Those eager, generous words tinged with that delectable accent were more than enough to help Amélie push through the troubles that came with working out, even able to get through the last three repetitions of each set which always felt like hell without even thinking about it. It was another thing that Amélie admired about Lena as much as she did.

She knew that the use of “love” was a diminutive by Lena, but Amélie loved it so. She didn’t know how to put it, but it made everything seem so much easier. It worked, for certain. Perhaps if Lena were her spotter for a longer period of time, Amélie could see herself as muscular and fit as Lena, able to keep up with her.

However, when Lena and Amélie both stepped out of the gym, Amélie realized just how much she had left to do. She wanted to reach for Lena’s hand, but before she could, Lena had already started running. She sprinted at a pace that Amélie simply couldn’t keep up with, and a pace that she didn’t even try to match. Amélie walked home alone, through the corridors of the apartment complex until she reached her destination.

When Amélie made it home, and opened the door to her apartment, she understood exactly why Tracer had left her behind at the gym. Taking the first few steps, a blur appeared in front of her, only to disappear moments after. It was enough for Amélie to flinch; looking around, she took a few steps forward, leaving the entrance hallway, and into the main room.

The door shut behind her, and in front of Amélie stood Lena, completely naked spare a choker. One of her hands ran down her body, matching the pace at which Amélie’s eyes glanced up and down her naked form, and the other was in her hair with her elbow pointed up to the sky, a cheeky grin formed on the corners of her lips that enticed Amélie to step forward just as much as the slight wiggle of her hips.

Amélie saw no reason to resist; if anything, Lena was inviting herself to be trapped under her ministrations, and as Lena’s hand reached her hip, she brought the hand upward, curling and uncurling a pointer finger.

Amélie kicked off her shoes and headed towards Lena, letting her finally indulge in what she wanted most: a moment where Lena was finally at her level.

“Fancy seein’ you here, love,” Lena chortled, her smile growing slightly as she heard the thud of a hand pressing against the wall behind her. Lena tilted her gaze upward to keep it connected to Amélie’s.

“I was going to say the same thing,” Amélie replied, stepping forward once more to close the distance between them even further. Her free hand reached for Lena’s shoulder, and she leaned forward, closing the difference in height between them before her lips pressed, momentarily and fleetingly, against Lena’s.

Lena pecked Amélie’s lips twice before pulling away, pressing her back against the wall. “See anything you’re interested in?”

Amélie’s fingers left Lena’s shoulder and slowly slid down her skin, admiring the warmth of her body as her digits picked up beadlets of sweat the glistened on her form. Smearing them down her side, Amélie didn’t even give herself a chance to play with Lena’s chest, as perky and eager as they were to be exposed and pointed towards Amélie’s body.

Amélie leaned forward just a bit more and continued planting kisses against Lena’s lips, waiting for that slightly bubbly demeanor to melt and become the passionate desire that flowed through her own body. She could sense the need starting to grow in Lena as she let out small huffs between kisses, and before Amélie knew it, Lena had grabbed one of her shoulders and pulled her in just a bit more.

Lena was even the one who introduced tongue into their kisses, tangling feverishly with Amélie’s as it passed her lips, and she let out more hungry, needy groans. Amélie eagerly swallowed them down, the shows of aching submission growing clearer from Lena, signs that Amélie would have never expected Lena to show at all. She seemed much more controlled than this, and in this moment, where Amélie’s body burned with aching from her workout as much as her pussy ached for Lena’s touch, Lena could have overpowered her at any time.

Yet, as Amélie pulled away from the kisses to take a breather, she reached up and gave Lena’s choker a slight pull, bringing their lips flush towards each other once more, and Lena groaned.

With that motion, the scent of Lena’s sweat slowly grew more overpowered by one so similar, but much more needy; it was the scent of pheromones, a scent that Amélie picked up on instantly. She kept her grip on Lena’s choker, however, seeing how much she could play it out.

Lena rolled her hips, trying her best to push herself into Amélie’s body. “I know how you looked at me in the gym, love.”

Lena puckered up for a kiss, only for Amélie to pull away. “I was merely checking your form.”

“Sure you were,” Lena said; it was all Lena could say before Amélie’s lips muffled her own in another needy, passionate kiss. Lena’s lips felt slightly hotter than they were before, and the fingers that gripped Amélie’s shoulder squeezed slightly, as if wishing to never let go.

The only letting go that happened was Amélie’s hand against Lena’s collar, and she did so only for her to be able to take more of Lena’s exposed body for herself. Her cool fingers ran down Lena’s neck momentarily before her torso began;, and once she reached Lena’s collarbone, Amélie’s palm pressed flat against her body, only rising with the curve of her bosom.

Lena squeaked against Amélie’s lips once she cupped her bosom, perhaps commenting on how cold her hand felt against her skin. Her palm pressed into her hardened nipple, grinding against the sensitive pink peak as her fingers dug into the perky flesh. Every motion left Lena a bit more breathless than before, her body shaking slightly as if she had done another repetition of her squats.

Lena was finally in Amélie’s trap, and now they were on a level playing field. It was enough for her to pull her hand away from Lena’s torso and bring it down her body, tracing her cold fingertips in small circles as she traced down Lena’s form until her fingers were flush between her thighs.

Amélie’s first contact with Lena’s sex was with her clit, which she slowly toggled in circles with her middle finger. Lena squeezed Amélie’s shoulder, her hunger growing more wanton. Amélie was sure to tease, her motions slow and calculated, running along every bit of Lena’s clit with the full intention of making sure no part of it was left untouched. Lena’s groans grew louder against Amélie’s lips, her hips picking up the pace as sparks shot throughout her body.

As Lena pulled away, she struggled to keep her lips away from Amélie’s for one moment; it was like Amélie was telling her that her actions were purely insubordination, but she wanted to let out her thoughts in the clearest way she could. “Fuck!” She cried, hips pushing forward in an attempt to have Amélie push a digit inside of her. Her body was quaking, and before she could speak any more, Amélie’s lips were flush against Lena’s, leaving her to further succumb to her lover’s desires.

It didn’t take that much more rubbing for Amélie to be satisfied in how she warmed Lena up. After a few minutes of teasing and swallowing Lena’s cries, she ran her fingers along Lena’s flushed folds, earning her another moan as her fingers grew damp with Lena’s juices. Retracting her tongue from Lena’s mouth, Amélie finally pulled away, a dark smile on her purple lips as their gazes finally fluttered open and met once more. Pulling her fingers away from Lena’s sex, she slowly planted a kiss on Lena’s chin, followed by a few more that slowly trailed down her neck, leaving Lena unable to do anything but let out needy moans.

As it became clear where Amélie wanted to go, with her lips only planting fleeting kisses upon Lena’s breasts, Lena brought a hand to Amélie’s hair, running her fingers through the deep blue locks as Amélie kissed down her belly and, eventually, to her pussy.

Lena tasted delicious; a mixture of pheromones and sweat immediately filled Amélie’s nose as she rested on her knees, the cool air grazing between her thighs and against her sex. Amélie perked up momentarily; she swore she had wore underwear to the gym, and there wasn’t any chance that it could have been taken off of her there. Once she thought about her steps and how she retraced them, the only thing that made sense was it being Lena, and the blur being herself taking off Amélie’s underwear.

Amélie looked up at Lena, who already groped one of her breasts in preparation, and Lena looked down with wide eyes, biting down on her lower lip. Cupping the back of Amélie’s head, Lena pushed her into her sex, overwhelming Amélie with the flavor of her pussy as her lips pressed against her womanhood.

Amélie’s tongue drawled across Lena’s warm flesh, immediately earning her a string of gasps from her lips. They were just enough for Amélie to push forward, her tongue swirling around her sex, looking for places that left Lena whimpering louder than other places. She was seasoned for this kind of thing, where she’d find the best spot to make the kill; even if this were a little death, Amélie treated it in the same manner. Not only teasing her sex with swirls of her tongue, but she teased Lena with kisses, slight nibbles to Lena’s lower lips, and suckling.

Amélie also made sure to pull away momentarily from Lena’s sex as a whole and focus her tongue on her clit. Every motion she did was slow, deliberate, putting just enough pressure on the bundle of nerves to leave her whining and whimpering. She gauged their volume, the depth of each breath Lena inhaled, how her hips pushed forward into her face. Every time they grew louder and more violent, Amelie would focus there, darting her tongue around and drawing tiny shapes against the bundle of nerves on her most sensitive spots, and as she looked up, she could see the stars in Lena’s eyes starting to form.

Lena looked so cute as she succumbed to her desires, Amélie believed. Her mouth was agape, letting moans leak from her lips indiscriminately as she hung her head forward, trying her best to keep her gaze on Amélie and not focusing into the back of her head. Her cheeks were flushed, her brow glistening with sweat. She was unfocused, huffing and puffing as if she had just ran three marathons in a row. She was vulnerable, and she was adoring every moment that Amélie spent working her up. Surely this was what Lena had on her mind when she invited herself into Amélie’s room.

The hunger that radiated from her was growing more alluring, and Amélie pulled away from Lena’s clit to focus on the rest of her sex. She could taste Lena more heartily now, the wetness that once coated her much more apparent and abundant. She could see the pink flush that coated Lena’s entire sex, swollen with need that her tongue sated with slow swirls and swipes. Amélie reached up, grabbing onto Lena’s hips as she pushed herself into her, putting more force into her licks as her tongue fought the growing urgency of Lena’s hips against her.

Amélie could hear the desire that coursed through Lena reaching a fever pitch. Her screams grew higher in pitch instead of louder. Her fingers squeezed harsher on the back of her head, digging past her hair and pressing her fingertips directly into Amélie’s scalp. She could feel Lena quaking, as if it were the prelude to something much greater, and even as Amélie pulled away to take a breath she could feel the intensity growing harsher in one moment where it seemed like Lena was frozen in time.

In that moment, Amélie bit Lena’s clit, and Lena exploded, a torrent of her juices spraying from her thighs and coating Amélie’s white sports bra, just enough for the garment to be sheer. Lena screamed, quivering like her legs were about to fail on her, and Amélie kept her grasp on Lena’s hips, making sure that she was upright throughout. Even as Lena’s orgasm subsided, Amélie stayed down there for a few moments, making sure that Lena didn’t collapse on her, and she looked up, seeing if there was any energy left in Lena’s body. It seemed like an exhausting orgasm, for sure.

Once Amélie saw the spark in Lena’s eye, she let go of Lena’s legs, and was slightly surprised at how Lena could stay upright. Amélie slowly stood up, even with her body glazed in Lena’s juices, and leaned in to give Lena one more kiss.

“Fuck, Amélie,” Lena huffed. “I can see why they’d call you Widowmaker if you’re like that in bed.”

“Charming,” Amélie replied. “That’s not necessarily why I’m called that, though…”

Lena chuckled, mustering enough strength to pull Amélie off of her. “No matter why you’re called that, I definitely need to thank you for that. Fuck, I haven’t been fucked like that in a long time!”

“Why, you’re welcome,” Amélie replied, leaning in to give Lena another kiss which she readily accepted.

Lena pulled away. “That’s not just it! Stay here, okay?”

Before Amélie could reply, Lena had disappeared from Amélie’s vision, and before she knew it, Lena had returned, with a moderately-sized pink butt plug in her hand, and a small bottle of lubricant in the other.

“I think this could help me in thanking you,” Lena said as she brought her thumb to the cap that covered the bottle and flipped it open. “Put your hands on the wall, love.”

Amélie did much more than that. Placing one hand on the wall like she was told, Amélie brought her other hand down her side to her skirt, finding the zipper that held it on her hips, and she slowly zipped it down, letting the garment fall to the floor. She kicked it aside before planting her other hand on the wall and pushing her ass back, arching her back in a teasing manner. Wiggling her hips, she awaited Lena’s response, and even looked over her shoulder, making sure that she still had Lena’s attention.

Lena’s attention was primarily focused on the bottle of lubricant that was tipped over in her hand, and the toy that was receiving the sheen of lubrication. Amélie wiggled her hips with even more of a sway, waiting for Lena to stop her; regardless of why she did, she knew that she only would because she wanted her to stabilize a bit so she could put the toy inside her without any issue.

Once a hand rested against Amélie’s hip, she froze, feeling fingers digging in between her cheeks and slowly parting her ass open. Amélie hummed as she was further exposed, her tight hole cheekily winking at Lena as she focused herself between Amélie’s cheeks. Amélie kept teasing, but once she felt the lubricated toy against her hole, she realized just how cold the lube was. Goosebumps formed on her derriere as she dealt with Lena fumbling slightly with the toy, until it was pressed up against her hole.

Amélie did her best to relax as Lena slowly pushed the toy into her hole, a soft gasp leaking from her lips as her ass parted for the toy. Amélie pushed her fingers against the wall like she was trying to grab onto it and squeeze, her body growing hotter as Lena slowly pushed the toy inside her. Lena was slow with her teasing, pushing millimeter after millimeter inside of her slowly, like it was a reverse repetition. It didn’t stop Amélie from letting out aching groans as she was teased, though; soon, there wouldn’t be enough toy for Lena to continue with what she was doing.

And once Lena reached the widest part of the toy being inside of Amélie’s ass, she stopped, holding onto it so that it wouldn’t slip all the way inside of her. At the same time, Lena rubbed Amélie’s derriere, her small hand trying to hold as much of her ample cheek as she could. Lena’s hand slowly moved up and down her rear, running her palm all across her ass, all while holding the toy with her other hand to make sure that Amélie’s ass wasn’t completely filled with toy.

Not that Amélie didn’t love the teasing; it was a weird feeling of having her hole filled in such a manner, and if she could, she’d push herself as back as she could to have her ass completely filled with the toy, but there was something so oddly satisfying about having her ass filled halfway; eventually, the teasing would come to an end and her hole would be filled.

“Fuck, Lena,” Amélie huffed, “poussez-le maintenant!”

Perhaps it was because Lena didn’t know what Amélie said, but Lena kept the toy inside of her the same way it had always been; with her hand gripping onto the base and not letting it fill the entirety of her asshole. Instead, Lena pulled slowly against it, letting the thickness of the toy graze against her hole, earning a groan from Amélie.

Then, Lena did one thing that Amélie didn’t ever expect: she tilted the toy, pushing it against her walls, and slowly spun it in a circle, opening her asshole more.

Amélie’s thighs wobbled and she pushed her fingertips into the wall like she wanted to dig her fingernails into the paint. A low moan leaked from her lips as she pushed her hips back, trying to amplify the feeling; it felt so new, so alien, so good that she didn’t care. Lena continued the way that she did, spinning the toy inside of Amélie’s ass while Amélie slowly pushed her hips back and forth, sometimes causing the base of the toy to slip from Lena’s thumb and go off in some direction that made Amélie holler with lust.

Lena amplified Amélie’s lust by slipping the hand that once grabbed onto her ass cheek between her thighs, letting her thumb slowly graze up and down her swollen folds, letting a flood of sparks course through her body. Amélie whimpered, pushing her hips back against the twin ministrations that teased both her holes. Her lower body felt like it was on fire, and Lena could have kept going the same way that she had been, continuing to tease her. She wasn’t one to beg, but she could see her doing it in that moment, just to get the show started.

Thankfully, Lena knew that Amélie was nearing the urge to beg, and she slipped two fingers into her pussy, filling her hole with fingers that left Amélie sighing with relief. Not everything Lena was going to do to her was teasing; the fingers inside her pussy started moving quickly, thrusting themselves into her hole, finding a pace which was much more welcome for Amélie. The teasing from the toy made her want to be fucked, and with the pace of Lena’s fingers, she was getting exactly what she wanted.

Exactly what she wanted and more, given that Lena curled her fingers just enough to graze Amélie’s g-spot.

Keeping a cool demeanor was easy when assassinating, but as Lena made clear that every sensitive spot in Amélie’s lower body was given attention, it was hard not to moan and whimper out. Her breathing grew deeper, and her hips moved back and forth, trying her best to amplify everything. Her head was growing lighter, and as she focused on the wall, she could see the stars clouding her vision.

“Fuck!” Amélie huffed as she clawed at the wall, her eyes closing as Lena continued her onslaught. Even as Amélie’s pussy squeezed Lena’s fingers like a vice, Lena didn’t slow down; her fingers, if anything, moved faster inside of Lena’s walls, hellbent on getting Lena to finish.

As Lena’s thumb grazed against Amélie’s clit, Amélie let out one final groan, the twitching bulb sending sparks through her body at the contact. Her legs grew weak as she finally gave in and came all over Lena’s fingers.

And, as if to add insult to injury, Lena let go of the butt plug, letting it fill Amélie’s ass now that she was cumming. Amélie moaned out louder, trying her best to stay upright as the orgasm continued to rush through her body.

Once she came to, Amélie turned around and saw Lena standing up, in front of her, with two fingers in her mouth. Letting out a satisfied hum, it was clear Lena’s fingers were the ones that she used to finger-fuck Amélie.

She could still feel the toy that was in her ass, and she brought a hand down to retrieve it. Once it was pulled out with a soft pop, Amélie held it up to Lena, as if giving her a look wondering as to what to do with it.

Lena quickly took it from her hands and dashed off. Just about as quickly, Lena returned with a pair of towels, fluffy and light blue in color, like the color of Amélie’s skin.

“I think it might be best if we get to the showers after this. What do you say, love?”

Amélie said nothing, and instead took Lena’s hand in her own, slowly walking through the main room of her apartment, letting Lena take in all the artwork that she might not have seen as they fucked one another.

“I think it’d be perfect after a work-out like this, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I honestly had a lot more fun writing for this pair than I thought, and there's a good chance I'll write more of them, and maybe more overwatch in general.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
